


Come on, Kitten

by Squishney_Lamppost



Series: Fluffy Haikyuu One-Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kenma wants a video game, Kuroo works part time at the video game store, M/M, No regard for stranger danger, Tsukki isn't there very long, but this is a fanifc, he makes a cameo, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishney_Lamppost/pseuds/Squishney_Lamppost
Summary: Kenma just wants a video game.  Getting stuck at a video game store during a storm with an employee sporting a bed-head was not what he had in mind.





	

It was cold. It was rainy. It was windy. And Kenma was not happy. It wasn’t that he hated the cold or the rain or the wind. In fact, he liked those things when he could be curled up under a blanket with a video game controller in hand and a hot drink on the table beside him. But when he was out facing the elements, pudding hair in face and flimsy umbrella in hand, he wasn’t too much of a fan of the weather. But here he was. Out facing the elements, pudding hair in face and flimsy umbrella in hand. However, there was a good reason for Kenma to be out there. He needed a new video game.

It seems a little crazy, and yes, it was a little crazy, but Kenma figured less people would be out and about looking for video games, and so deemed it the perfect day to buy a video game with the least amount of social interaction possible. It was a daring plan, and not a very smart one, but Kenma figured the less people he had to talk to, the better. So off he went into the storm, PSP hidden in his pocket. Just in case.

The planning had worked in his favor. The trip over had been devoid of people to run into, or old friends who wanted a chat. Just the patter of rain and occasional other person. But no crowds. When he got to the little shop, it was empty too. Except for the single employee at the front desk, who looked like he may have been asleep. 

Kenma walked around the store, searching for his game. It was a new release, just coming out last week. He finally spotted it above the front desk, behind the snoozing employee. Kenma sighed, and poked at the guy’s head, hoping to wake him, buy the game, and get out with minimal conversation.

“Wha-what’s going on can I help you?” The guy said, sleepily sitting up. His hair was crazy, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. It was black, and stuck up as well as hung down over his eye. He blinked a couple times before looking across at Kenma, who avoided his eyes.

“Hello, I’m Kuroo, here to help, what can I do for you?” The employee, now known as Kuroo, smiled at Kenma. Kenma didn’t smile back.

“Hi, can I have that game, third to the left on the fourth shelf. That’s all, thanks,” Kenma mumbled, tugging at his sweater sleeves.

“Sure, sure, you got it pudding,” Kuroo said with a wink, turning smoothly in his chair and grabbing the game. “Man, I love this game. Just came out, it’s great. The third one in the series, did you play the others?”

Oh no. No, this wasn’t going well. He wasn’t supposed to strike up a conversation with Kenma! He was supposed to say here, and say thanks when money was given and maybe a half-hearted come again as Kenma walked out the door. Now this strange bed head man had called him pudding and was attempting to communicate.

“Hey, you okay pudding?” Kuroo questioned, tilting his head. Kenma realized he had been frozen in thought.

“Oh. Yeah. And it’s Kenma. And I played the other games. So can I have that one please? Thanks.” Kenma spoke quickly, looking down at the ground for most of it, so Kuroo had to lean over the desk to hear.

“Yeah, sure, coming right up Kenma. I thought the original was the best by the way, but this one just might beat it,” Kuroo said as he scanned the game.

“I liked the original too,” Kenma said without thinking.

“Oh awesome, I think you’ll like this one then. Want a bag?” Kuroo asked, taking Kenma’s card and swiping it.

“Um, sure.” Kenma took the bag with the game and looked to the door. His face fell. It was raining more than earlier, way more. He couldn’t go out like this.

“Hey, everything okay?” Kuroo asked from the desk.

“Yeah, I just, well I um I have to walk home. It’s not far, I’ll be fine…” Kenma trailed off, looking out once again at the rain pounding against the street.

“Hey, I’m just about to be off, so I can take you home,” Kuroo offered. “Just wait a couple minutes until my replacement shows up.”

“Oh um… yeah. Yeah, thanks.” Kenma said in surprise. He hadn’t expected an offer for a ride, but the sooner he got home, the better. Apple cider and video games awaited him at home. No conversations with strangers awaited him at home. He just had to survive this.

“So, Kenma, what’s life like for you?” Kuroo asked, leaning over the counter. He seemed to enjoy leaning over the counter.

“I’m a website designer. I like video games. That’s about it.” Kenma said, straight forward and to the point.

“Oh cool. I don’t actually work here, I just help out on the weekends. My uncle owns this shop. I work in that building down the street,” Kuroo responded. Kenma hummed in acknowledgement.

“So Kenma, because I don’t know if we’ll ever talk after today, why don’t you tell me about some drama in your life. My life is boring, I need some action.” Kuroo had a shit-eating grin on his face that Kenma was already annoyed with.

“My life is very boring.” Kenma deadpanned, before pulling out his PSP and ignoring Kuroo completely.

“Aww, don’t be like that kitten. I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, and we’re stuck here until Tsukishima shows up, so I was just trying to have a conversation!” Kuroo exclaimed, leaning even farther over the desk like he was trying to reach Kenma. But Kenma had frozen at the word kitten.

“What did you call me?” Kenma said.

“Kitten. It’s just a little nickname, like pudding.”

“I was fine with pudding. But now you know it’s Kenma, so quit the nicknames.”

“Come on Kitten!”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Kuroo mumbled, finally defeated.

It seemed like ages Kenma just stood playing PSP and Kuroo did whatever it is he did over at the front desk. After far too long, the door opened up and a tall blonde wearing glasses walked in. He was soaked and did not look happy. Kuroo jumped up.

“Tsukki! So glad you could make it!” He smiled at the blonde, who glared.

“Don’t call me that. The storm outside is terrible. I hope you slip and fall.” The new employee then walked into the back room.

“Well, that’s our cue to get going,” Kuroo said, slipping out from behind the front desk and stepping over to Kenma. They walked out the door together and into the storm.

Kenma felt like he would be blown away with all the wind, the rain already soaking him to the bone. He shivered and stepped forward, following Kuroo slowly. But he didn’t get very far on his own before Kuroo turned and took his hand, dragging Kenma to his car with a little spring in his step that Kenma was sure to cause an accident with all the rain.

Safe in the warm car interior, Kenma looked over at Kuroo.

“Thanks again. For you know, taking me home.” Kenma said awkwardly. Kuroo grinned and gave Kenma a wink.

“No problem. Now, where am I taking you?”

It was a very short drive, with only a few directions from Kenma on where to turn. They arrived at the apartment, and Kuroo offered to walk Kenma in.

“Hey, I know this apartment place! My friend Daichi lives here!” Kuroo said as they walked into the building and to the elevators. Kuroo spent the ride up to Kenma’s talking about all the weird adventures he had with this Daichi guy. Kenma’s apartment was number 203, and they stopped outside his door.

“Um, so, thanks.” Kenma said, shifting from one foot to the other. Kuroo smiled.

“No problem at all, it was my pleasure.”

“Before you go, do you want to come in? Just for a little?” Kenma asked. He had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, but he couldn’t take it back now. Kuroo’s smiled widened and he nodded. Kenma unlocked the door, and they stepped inside.

“This is my apartment. Nothing special. You want a drink?” Kenma said, toeing off his shoes.

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you got,” Kuroo said, looking around at the apartment. The living room was nothing special, just a big couch and a TV with a coffee table. Empty mugs and video game cases were strewn about, and remotes for all sorts of consoles were on the table. Kenma had disappeared into the kitchen, making the drinks. Kuroo sat down on the couch, looking at all the games. He was still picking up boxes when Kenma returned with two mugs of apple cider and placed them on the coffee table.

“You have quite the collection here,” Kuroo observed, taking a drink of the apple cider without even asking what it was.

“Yeah, I play a lot of video games.” Kenma said, monotone. He sat down and picked up a remote, turning on the TV.

“What game should we play? Oh, let’s go for classic mario kart! Or super mario smash bros, though I must warn you I have gotten pretty good with all the contests at Bokuto’s,” Kuroo said, picking up the games. Kenma shrugged, and Kuroo took this as the go-ahead to put in any game of his choosing. Kenma picked up the wii remote as Kuroo put in the game.

“Let’s play.”

It was not much of a game. Kuroo was killed. Annihilated. Crushed. Obliterated. Kenma won every round no matter what character, no matter what stage. He didn’t even button mash, just calmly cut down Kuroo’s every attack. It was devastating.

“Well, I’ve overstayed my welcome and I gotta get home. But it was fun playing video games, if that could be considered playing. More like you playing and me being terrible.” Kuroo looked at Kenma, who was putting down the wii remote and taking his final sip of apple cider.

“You weren’t that bad,” Kenma said, looking over at him with a faint smile. Kuroo smiled back.

“Hey, we should do this again sometime,” Kuroo said, pulling out his phone. “Can I get your number?”

“Sure. This was fun,” Kenma said. Numbers were exchanged and Kenma walked Kuroo to the door, watching him suit up to face the storm of death outside.

“Well, see ya soon kitten,” Kuroo said, and leaned down, giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek. Kenma’s face burned, but it wasn’t an unwelcome gesture.

“Yeah. See you.” Kenma said, and smiled a real smile up at Kuroo. With a little wave Kuroo was gone, and Kenma stood in the living room with a hand on his cheek and a smile on his face.

A couple months later, they were seen holding hands and walking down the street.

“You loved me the moment you saw me.”

“Did not.”

“Did to.”

“Did not.”

“Did to.”

“Did not.”

“...”

“Did not.”

“Did to.”

“Did not.”

“Aw come on Kitten. Do you at least love me now?”

“Sure.” was the reply, and there was a kiss, short and sweet.

“Did to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look I'm posting stuff! Thanks for reading my dudes, comments are appreciated, if you're done with finals great job, if you're taking finals good luck, and if you don't have any finals good for you. Stay stellar mah peeps


End file.
